


Little koala

by Mirha



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirha/pseuds/Mirha
Summary: Luka loses all inhibition when he’s drunk and spills the truth about his real feelings for Gareth.





	Little koala

Luka’s house was crowded and filled with the smell of alcohol. The Real Madrid player didn’t really remember when his team mates had convinced him that they should all go celebrate at his place. What he knew, however, was that he hadn’t been this happy in a while, dancing and cheering with his friends.

His natural shyness and inhibition was gone, freeing his mischievous side. As he acted recklessly, he could hear the laugh of his team mates behind him. That didn’t stop him from jumping around happily, not until he bumped into Gareth, at least.

“Hey, Luka, watch out.”

The smaller man stumbled a little, losing his balance, but Gareth caught him back before he could fall, holding him close. Luka’s eyes grew wide as he was pressed against his teamate while Gareth sent him a worried, caring look.

“I… I’m fine. Just… Lemme… Go get another drink.”

“Oh no, I think you already had enough alcohol, you lightweight.”

Gareth chuckled and ruffled Luka’s hair, clearly taking advantage of their height difference. Luka gave a little pout but he didn’t push him away, mainly because his legs felt wobbly. At the same time, Sergio walked past them and he patted Gareth’s shoulder playfully.

“Come on you two, stop flirting and party with us. You wouldn’t want to miss that?”

“Well, I don’t think Luka is a good enough state to party right now.” Gareth laughed.

“Tis…Tis not true.” Luka protested, but his slurred voice gave him out.

“Okay, I’ll let you put the kid to bed, then.” The defender laughed before leaving him alone.

“Am… Am not… A… A kid!” Luka shouted weakly, but Sergio was already long gone.

“Don’t worry about that, Luka. Let’s go upstairs so you can rest for a bit, okay?”

“No, I… I wanna party… I’m not a kid.”

“Fine, then can you stand on your own?”

Gareth removed his arms from around Luka, and the smaller man staggered once more. He had to grip at Gareth’s shirt so he wouldn’t lose his footing and his friend gave him a knowing smirk.

“… No.

“Well, if you can’t even do that, then you’re going to bed, no discussion here.”

“I… I can’t… Can’t climb stairs.”

“Oh, that won’t be a problem.”

Luka shrieked when Gareth took him off the ground, holding him in his arms. At his cry, Marcelo looked their way, but he quickly went back to discussing with the rest of the team when he realized it was only Luka and Gareth messing around. The Croatian player swore to himself he would make his friend pay for his betrayal, but he soon lost his trail of thought when Gareth threw him over his shoulder. His felt dizzy, because his friend was so tall and the ground looked so far away.

“No, lemme down! Too high, I’m… I’m gonna fall!”

He started kicking Gareth with his legs as he panicked. Thankfully, his friend kept his calm and made sure he wouldn’t lose his grip on him.

“Hey, calm down! I’m not going to let you fall. But if you insist, maybe you’d like this better.”

Gareth manhandled him once more until Luka was facing him. His fear to fall out of his arms made him wrap his arms around Gareth’s neck. He also struggled until he managed to encircle Gareth’s waist with his legs. That made his friend laugh again while Luka held on him tight.

“Don’t worry little koala, you’ll be safe in your bed soon.” Gareth teased him.

“Am not a koala!” Luka replied, although his voice was still shaking as he hid his face against his collarbone.

“Well, you sure act like one, except for the getting drunk part.”

Luka let out a displeased huff, but he fell silent, tiredness slowly getting the upper hand. However, his confused mind didn’t forget to notice how nice it felt to hold onto Gareth or how handsome his friend looked from up close. It also certainly didn’t help that his friend had to put his hands on his ass to keep him steady.

Gareth quickly climbed all the way to his bedroom, where he gently laid Luka on the bed. However, the smaller man refused to let go of his neck, his brows furrowed in concentration.

“No, wait. I… I… Need to tell you…”

“What is it now?” Gareth sighed, although he was oblivious amused by this all.

“Love you.”

“Yeah, I love you too, Lukita. But now, it’s time for you to sleep.”

“No, I mean I… I love you love you.”

“What I see is that you’re not making any sense and that you should take some r…”

It annoyed Luka to no end to see that Gareth didn’t understand what he was trying to say. So instead of explaining himself any further, he just dragged him close and brought their lips together. Gareth froze for a second, but then he responded to the kiss, his hands sliding down his sides in a slow caress. However, it didn’t last long before Gareth parted from him, regret in his eyes.

“Let me go, Luka.” He ordered, his voice firm but filled with sadness.

“Don’t wanna.” Luka replied, refusing to let go of Gareth’s neck.

“Please, Luka, don’t do this to me. We both know you won’t mean this anymore once you’re sober.”   
Gareth tried to sound confident, but his voice betrayed him, almost on the verge of tears. This time, Luka released his grip on him, only to cup his face in his hands.

“Isn’t true. I love love you. I promise.”

“Luka, you said love two times. You’re drunk and you don’t know what you’re saying.”

“No, no, no. Is just that I love you an… An… Awful lot!”

Luka looked all proud of himself for managing to spit the sentence out, and his happy grin was contagious. Gareth sighed, resting their foreheads together. Doubt was filling his eyes, but also a spark of hope. Before he could say anything though, Luka hugged him tightly, nuzzling his neck.

“Stay. Please.”

“Luka… You’ll be mad at me in the morning.”

“Nah, won’t be. Just wanna sleep in your arms. Please.”

“I guess you can, if you want. I mean, you certainly won’t remember any of this once you wake up.”

“I will!” Luka shouted, his eyes full of determination.

Gareth nodded, but he didn’t believe it. However, he still rolled over and opened his eyes so that Luka could settle in them. The little Croatian didn’t need to be told twice and he quickly cuddled against him, his eyes closing his delight.

“Are you happy now?” Gareth murmured, running his fingers through Luka’s hair.

His friend hummed happily, but it didn’t take him too long to succumb to sleep. On the other hand, Gareth fought exhaustion and the alcohol in his system. He was convinced it was the first and last time he would fall asleep next to Luka, so he wanted to enjoy every second of it. He wanted to remember forever how peaceful Luka looked, wanted to memorize how it felt to hold him in his arms, to share such an intimate moment with him.

He couldn’t challenge sleep forever though, and in the end he started to drift off. His eyelids fell close but a smile stayed on his lips as he held Luka tight against him.

 

When he woke up, Gareth groaned, his head hurting from hungover. However, he quickly noticed the unfamiliar weight in his arms. He struggled to open his eyes, but once he did, it was only to be faced with Luka. His friend was already awake and he was staring at him calmly, although the crispation in his jaw told Gareth he wasn’t the only one suffering from last night’s excesses.

Before he could say anything, Luka leaned into him and united their lips. This time, Gareth didn’t even think about it. He replied to the kiss with all his passion, to the point where it drew a low moan out of Luka’s throat. When they parted, the smaller man had a smug smile on his face.

“See, I told you I would remember.” He whispered.

“So, this is real? You love me? For real?”

“Of course, I love you for real. I just never found the courage to told you before last night. But now, I’m not letting you go anywhere.” Luka replied, his arms firmly secured around his waist.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. Oh no, wait. I can let you go so you can bring us back some painkiller. But once you come back, you’re staying here.”

That made Gareth laugh and he didn’t resist the temptation to leave a teasing kiss at the top of Luka’s nose.

“You’re lucky I love you. No one else could convince me to leave bed with that headache.”

“I guess I’m lucky I got myself a thoughtful boyfriend, then.” Luka smiled, though it was obvious that the word still felt foreign on his lips. Gareth just couldn’t wait for it to become a common occurrence.

“I’ll come back quickly.” Gareth promised as he reluctantly left the bed.

“You’d better. I don’t think I’ll survive without painkiller for much longer.”

Gareth chuckled but he didn’t leave right away. He kissed Luka’s offered lips one more time, the biggest goofy grin on his face.

“Don’t worry, I’ll hurry to save the life of my little koala.”

“I am not a koala!” Luka shouted once more, but Gareth raised an eyebrow before leaving, clearly not convinced.

Luka sighed happily as he fell back in the bed and wrapped the covers his body. Okay, so maybe he was dying from the pain in his skull right now, but he could tell that he would soon laugh it off. After all, Gareth’s love was worth all the suffering he was going through.

When the Welsh man came back with the painkillers he asked for, but also some food so Luka would gain strength back, a big smile sprung on his face. Yes, right now nothing would be enough to taint his joy. He made place for Gareth in the bed, ready to snuggle lazily next to him and to tell him again and again how much he loved him.

“So, you’re not letting me go now?” Gareth teased him once he put his arm back on Luka’s waist.

“Yes, you’re mine now.”

“That’s what I thought. Clingy like a koala.”

“Shut up.”

Despite his words, Luka started to smile at the nickname as he left a gentle kiss on Gareth’s neck.


End file.
